


Carnada

by Kiryuu_Liliath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison & Lydia are godness, Derek is a Good Alpha, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles Stilinski in Panties, Stiles is Not a Virgin, There's A Tag For That, sterek all the way, vampires are a thing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiryuu_Liliath/pseuds/Kiryuu_Liliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La música estaba por todos lados y sentía su cabeza palpitar por el dolor. Pero él seguía ahí, disfrutando de el viernes por la noche como todo buen hombre travestido-no gay-lo puede hacer. Hasta que claro siente a alguien pegarse a su espalda, pasándole una mano por el muslo hasta lograr subir su diminuto vestido.<br/>Y el caos se desata.</p>
<p>O</p>
<p>En donde Stiles es la carnada de un vampiro y para ello se tiene que vestir como una chica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnada

Los cadáveres de chicos gay se estaban apilando lentamente, con cada semana uno nuevo iba cayendo. Su padre había pensado que podría ser un homofóbico extremista. Sin embargo los cuerpos estaban secos, sin ninguna gota de sangre.

Así que él tomó cartas en el asunto, se desveló tratando de encontrar a la criatura; desde el principio pensó que podría ser un vampiro, pero su vena realista le decía que esas cosas no existían.

—Stiles, tu mejor amigo es un hombre lobo— pensaba para sí mismo—. De acuerdo es un vampiro.

El castaño término por suspirar, recogió todos los archivos que había encontrado sobre los vampiros y algunas otras criaturas que no descartaba aun. Se lo diría a la manada y esperaría estar equivocado. Una cosa eran los hombres lobo, pero...¿vampiros? Esos seres que se alimentaban del líquido vital le ponían los pelos de punta. Dudaba que ellos tuvieran un ancla como sus amigos peludos, solo les bastaría un movimiento para romperlo como una remita seca.

— ¡Stiles! —Scott se lanzó a sus brazos en el mismo instante que puso un pie en el loft—.Dile a Isaac que eres mi mamá y de nadie más.

— ¿Qué?

— Los chicos aquí presentes — la pelirroja señaló a los hombres de la manada que miraban a su amigo con enojo, como si los estuviera insultando — te proclaman como la madre de la manada.

La cara de Stiles no pudo ser más cómica para Lydia, el chico era tierno, sin proponérselo y eso le resultaba tan gracioso, aunque algo exasperante, muchos hombres -y un hombre lobo-iban detrás de su flacucho cuerpo y el castaño ni en cuenta.

—Pero eso no es cierto — Scott se giró para mirar a los demás lobos —Stiles solo es mi mamá porque está aquí para cuidar de mí, lo cierto es que le da igual si a ustedes les pasa algo. Si yo no fuera hombre lobo ni si quiera lo habrían conocido.

El castaño levantó ambas cejas con sorpresa, sus ojos abriéndose también. Soltó un bufido divertido y se encaminó hacia la mesa para dejar el papeleo ahí, lo acomodó todo según con la explicación que iba a dar, escuchando levemente las voces de sus amigos de fondo.

¿ÉL la madre de la manada? Alguien más veía lo irónico de eso, no sólo porque fuera hombre, él ya sabía que tenía ciertas manías maternales que se habían hecho presentes desde la muerte de su madre al tener que cuidar a su padre y a sí mismo, si no que un humano cuidará de siete adolescentes que se transformaban en lobos cada luna llena.

— ¿Les debo de recordar a quién siempre le cocina sus platillos favoritos? — la voz de Isaac se escuchó sobre todas las demás, quienes extrañamente guardaron silencio ante esa frase.

En un parpadeo ya tenía a todos los lobos alrededor de él. _Uy._

— ¿Eso es cierto?

— ¿Qué le cocine a Isaac? Sí es cierto — los gruñidos de todos no se hicieron esperar — solo porque el pobre me da pena, ¿Se imaginan tener que vivir con Derek? No señor, quién sabe qué cosas le hubiera dado de comer. Además, Scott, me preocupó por todos. Incluso por ustedes tres.

Señaló a los gemelos y a Jackson quien abrió los ojos y un brillo apareció en ellos. Sonrió con ternura para después ponerse serio y alejarse de todos e ir directo hacia Lydia, abrazándola por los hombros.

El humano se encogió de hombros y se giró también para encontrarse con la mirada enfurecida del alfa.

—Derek, tenemos problemas, y Scott, seguirás siendo mi favorito ya quita esa cara de perro apaleado.

El único mayor entre tantos adolescentes suspiro con calma y se acercó hacia la mesa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con problemas? — Allison pregunto desde los brazos de Isaac — ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas?

El castaño se estremeció, aún no había olvidado el episodio del nogitsune y como había intentado matarlos a todos, incluso a su padre. Allison lo miró con culpabilidad mientras Scott la miraba mal, con ojos rojos de alfa. Stiles parpadeo alejando los recuerdos del nogitsune de su mente, aún era capaz de escuchar la voz oscura del ser, murmurando formas de asesinar a sus amigos. Al menos habían tenido ayuda extra y nada pasó.

Suspiró y volvió a centrarse en el caso.

— No, ¿recuerdan qué Danny nos dijo sobre su amigo trasvesti?

— Se más específico, Stiles. - Derek gruño como siempre y el castaño no hizo más que rodar los ojos.

— Sourwolf hasta la muerte ¿no?

— Stiles...

—Ugh, bien. Uno que quiere sonar interesante y lo cortan de tajo, — Stiles sacó su labios inferior, formando un pequeño puchero que se borró al instante — he hablado con mi padre sobre el asesinato del amigo de Danny y me ha dicho que no es el único.

Se giró hacia la mesa señalando diversas fotos de chicos sonriendo, probablemente fotos del anuario.

— Es triste, todos eran muy guapos — se lamentó Lydia.

— Al principio pensé que sólo era un asesino en serie, ya saben...humano, ¡pero!, oh sí, porque esto tiene un gran pero, ¿no es eso horrible? ¿Por qué siempre hay uno? Todo lo fastidian...bueno, ese no es el punto aquí, lo que es importante es que leí sus autopsias para ver cómo fueron asesinado y ¡voila!... — con rudeza arrojó varias fotos a la mesa.

El aliento de todos los presentes se detuvo un segundo, la foto era de los chicos, pero parecían haber envejecido cien años, las cuencas de sus ojos estaban hundidas y la piel estaba arrugada.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? — Isaac se acercó a la mesa, tomó una foto y la vio detenidamente.

— Según el doctor que realizó las autopsias, es porque se subieron a una máquina del tiempo y envejecieron rápidamente —. No pudo evitar ser sarcástico, ¡Infiernos! ¿Era el único con cerebro en esa manada? Y por las miradas de todos podía decir que sí.

— Esperen, ¿Eso en qué convierte al doctor? — Su mejor amigo lo miró con curiosidad.

— Scott, estaba siendo sarcástico...la razón por la que están así, es porque fueron drenados de sangre y del agua que está en nuestro cuerpo — Stiles apoyó las manos en la mesa, buscando la mirada del otro alfa. — ¿Qué criatura puede hacer eso, Derek?

— Solo una, la gente los llama vampiros, aunque el término correcto es nephilim. — el moreno camino hacia la mesa, adoptando la misma pose del adolescente.

Ambos se miraron, sus miradas estaban conectadas. Toda la manada los estaba mirando. Preguntándose silenciosamente que estaba pasando por sus cabezas.

— Tienes un plan.

— Claro que tengo un plan, Derek. Seré la carnada.

— ¡No! — Scott gritó—. No puedes, buscaremos a alguien más.

— Scott, solo yo lo puedo hacer.

— Que sea Isaac — hablaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

El rubio los miró con gesto ofendido y se dio la vuelta ignorando a todos ahí.

— Chicos, ambos sabemos que soy el único que puede hacerlo. Soy humano, así que no sospechara nada y soy hombre, solo tengo que comprar un vestido.

— ¿Y qué me dices de un par de tacones? — Lydia y Allison se miraron cómplices.

— Emmm...de eso ya tengo, también maquillaje...— el castaño bajó la cabeza avergonzado, podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse—. Aún conservo el maquillaje de mamá, y algunas cosas de ella.

Scott lo miró con ternura, se alegraba tanto de que por fin superará ese tema. Siempre evadía el tema de su madre, ni si quiera se atrevía a recordar los buenos momentos por el dolor de ya no tenerla, y ahora estaba dispuesto a desempolvar su maquillaje.

— ¿Sabes que caduca, no? — Lydia miró al chico castaño como si directamente la hubiera ofendido.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!... Tiré todas las cremas hace mucho.

La pelirroja enarco una ceja y lo dio como punto válido.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, sabían que era imposible discutir con Stiles cuando este ya había tomado su decisión.

— El plan es sencillo, me vestiré como mujer, iremos al Jungle, atraeré al vampiro y cuando salgamos de ahí ustedes lo derrotan con sus poderes de perro.

Allison y Lydia compartieron una mirada que a nadie le dio confianza para después asentir la una a la otra.

—Es un plan entonces — Allison comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del loft — los espero en tu auto, Lyds.

La pequeña pelirroja sonrío de forma inocente antes de tomar por la muñeca a Stiles y comenzar a arrástralo por entre todos los hombres lobo, por más que el castaño suplico porque alguien lo rescatara nadie se atrevio a meterse en el camino de la banshe, después de todo, era Lydia Martin y todos habían aprendido hace mucho tiempo que meterte con ella no traería nada bueno.

—Disfruta de las compras, Batman — Erica le sonrió justo antes de sujetar la mano con la que Stiles estaba deteniendo su avance para apretarla, sin causar mucho daño pero que sin lugar a dudas dolió y logro que se soltara de la puerta del loft.

 

[...]

 

Las dos chicas lo trajeron de un lado para otro, de arriba abajo, como su fuera un mono de peleche. Sensación desagradable sin duda, pero al menos termino con las cosas que le faltaban para su disfraz de mujer.

Lydia le había llevado cientos de vestidos al probador, un pequeño cubículo con un espejo que por poco no rompió al tener que hacer tantos movimientos para que le entraran ciertos vestidos. Las vendedoras lo habían mirado extraño por unos momentos, no va a mentir y decir que fue la experiencia más agradable del mundo, en realidad fue humillante y esperaba que nadie lo reconociera por ser el hijo del Sheriff o su padre tendría que contestar cosas realmente incomodas a las demás personas. Empezaba a pensar que nunca encontrarían el perfecto vestido cuando Lydia le tiro un pequeño pedazo de tela negro por arriba de la puerta que le cayó en la cabeza.

Cuando miro la prenda primero pensó que era una blusa y espero pacientemente a que su amiga se decidiera por unos pantalones, cuando eso no paso tuvo que atreverse a preguntar. Allison le sonrió como el mismo gato de Cheshire y le dijo que era un vestido. Por su puesto que se negó. Dos veces, pero Lydia solamente señalo con su pequeño dedo el interior de probador y él tuvo que ponerse el pequeño pedazo de tela.

Para su sorpresa el vestido en realidad era suelto y ajustaba solamente su cintura y culo, al cual Allison y Lydia le dedicaron una significada mirada—por qué "ahora entiendo tu afán de ponerte pantalones flojos"—que lo tuvo sonrojándose por tres enteros minutos, no es que Stiles los haya contado; debajo de los elásticos del vestido estaba ligeramente suelto, después de todo la diminuta prenda solo llegaba a medio muslo.

—Habrá que depilarte—Allison había llevó una mano a su mentón, después de un rato regreso con una bolsa bastante más grade que la del vestido.

Al parecer eso era todo lo que necesitaban porque un momento después se encontraba en su habitación con ambas mujeres mirando el maquillaje y tacones de su madre.

—Llevaras estos —Lydia señalo una caja de zapatos, los cuales no alcanzo a ver porque Allison le tendió una pequeña caja con rastrillos y dos latas de crema depiladora.

—Son para las piernas — la chica sonrió — y esto... — Allison le tendió una pequeña bolsa que cargo con los dientes al tener las manos ocupadas — es para la zona púbica.

Stiles les dio una mirada asustada, sin embargo comprendió que ya nada podría hacer y se dirigió al baño que estaba en el pasillo. Dejo la cosas en donde las pudiera alcanzar y se metió en la ducha sin abrir aun la canilla, con cuidado desempaqueto los rastrillos sacando uno; abrió la espuma y apretó un poco la tapa para que saliera.

— ¡Espera!— Lydia abrió la puerta sin ningún aviso previo.

— ¿Qué mierda? ¡Lydia! — Stiles trató de cubrir su ropa interior por pura sorpresa, sin embargo cuando se calmó dejó que las dos chicas lo vieran semidesnudo, no es que tuviera algo que esconder y no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo. No era un adonis como sus demás amigos pero estaba seguro de que desagradable a la visa no era una descripción para él.

—Batman, ¿En serio, Stiles?— la pelirroja enarco una ceja.

—Es mi personaje favorito y no me avergüenzo.

—Como sea —Allison le restó importancia — Hemos pensado que tal vez esto sería mejor para ti.

Y ambas sonrieron de una forma demasiado psicópata para el gusto del chico.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Stiles lazó el pequeño bote al aire, los tres estaban bajando las escaleras con él aun en ropa interior.

—Eso, quería "amiga", es un método de tortura al que las mujeres nos sometemos cada vez que tenemos valor — Lydia predio la estufa y coloco una pequeña olla con agua para después arrebatarle el frasco de las manos y ponerlo dentro — Esto, es cera.

— ¡¿Qué?! — el chico se quedó de pie, a medio camino de una silla en la cual había planeado sentarse pero que ahora estaba pensando en cómo usarla como escudo.

Al final no pudo salir huyendo. La tortura duro dos horas por que no iba a rendirse sin dar pelea. En un momento considero desmayarse, porque no había manera de saber que esas dos chicas se estaban acercando a su entrepierna con cera hirviendo.

—El peor día de mi vida — Stiles sollozo, su cama nunca se había sentido tan cómoda y suave, aunque lo último quizás se deba a que su piel estaba irritada, de un color rojo en algunas zonas.

—Te comportas como si realmente te hubiéramos hecho daño — su pelirroja amiga rodo los ojos, pero las comisuras de sus labios estaban inclinados en una sonrisa.

—Me quitaron todo el pelo en pecho que tenía... literal y figurativamente — llevo una mano a su pecho, recorriendo la suave piel como si fuera nueva.

—No es que fuera mucho — Lydia se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia — Es tiempo de que te vistas, vamos.

Con lentitud se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el cajón de su ropa interior, creía recordar que tenía un bóxer que no tenía ningún dobladillo así que no se vería con el vestido.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Allison pregunto detrás de él.

—No planeo ponerme el vestido sin nada debajo.

—Y no lo aras, aquí tienes — Y le tendió unas bragas.

Si no tenía un ataque de pánico en cinco segundo se consideraría curado.

La tela era suave y ligera, y transparente, muy transparente.

— ¡Es que hasta tiene flores! — se sentía tan avergonzado que bien podía aparecer un hoyo negro debajo de él y no le importaría que se lo tragase.

—Stiles, ya pasaste por mucho como para renunciar ahora —Allison trató de sonar amigable, pero Stiles estaba seguro de que estaba disfrutando de todo esto del mismo modo que Lydia.

—Pero...pero... más les vale que al menos sea cómoda o me iré en boxers.

Deslizó la pequeña prenda por sus piernas hasta que llegó justo a la altura que era. Para su mala suerte, las bragas eran cómodas y bastante suaves con su polla que se podría entrever por el encaje, se vio detenidamente en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su madre que había desempolvado el día de ayer, su cuerpo se veía suave y los lunares que tenía regados por el cuerpo resaltaban aún más; se colocó de perfil y su culo sobresalió respingón llenando las panties sin ningún problema.

—Eso te queda mejor que a mí — Lydia sonrió, satisfecha consigo misma y su buen gusto en las compras, el chico no pudo hacer otra cosa más que devolverle la sonrisa.

Allison le paso el vestido que resulto igual de difícil porque seguía siendo pequeño y estrecho, Lydia le tendió un cinturón delgado de color rojo que amarro en su cintura haciéndola parecer aún más pequeña, los tirantes del vestido eran gruesos y se pegaban perfectamente a sus hombros que restiraban la parte del pecho para que no tuviera que usar ningún sustito de senos que eran incomodos y bastante caros. Los tacones eran del mismo color que el cinturón y con un moño a un lado, con solo ver el tamaño del tacón ya se estaba preguntando en qué estaba pensando su madre al usarlos.

—Lydia, hay zapatos de tacón más bajos ¿sabías?

— ¡Oh, cállate! Estos tacones son más fáciles de pisar y no te cansaras tan rápido, además, son mejores para correr.

El maquillaje fue otro tema; los ojos le lagrimeaban a cada momento y no solo por la sensación de que Allison le fuera a sacar un ojo con el delineador, si no que la memoria de su madre usando los mismos productos estaban pegados a su mente. La manera en que cantaba mientras lo hacía y la sensación de que con cada movimiento parecía más frágil, menos humana y más una muñeca, en sus pensamientos de niño había querido que su mamá se quedará en casa para que ningún otro niño la pudiera ver y se la tratara de quitar, porque era su mama, mi mamita, su sol. Las chicas supieron comprender y lo dejaron a solas un rato para que llorara su pena, después tuvieron que volver a maquillarlo de nuevo.

[…]

—¿Cómo crees que se vea? — Scott le preguntó al alfa, con ojillos de cachorro emocionado. Derek le miró sin decir nada y decidió alejarse del adolescente para no tener que romperle un brazo.

Toda la manada estaba conversando animadamente en la sala de los Stilinski y para cuando las dos chicas bajaron la plática se había desviado a la relación de Danny con Ethan y cualquier detalle que el alfa no quería saber pero que de todos modos se terminó enterando. Allison y Lydia se detuvieron al principio de las escaleras, mirando a hacia arriba.

Lo primero que Derek vio fue unos finos tobillos que daban paso a unas piernas blancas y salpicadas de lunares, la piel desaparecía debajo de un pequeño vestido a mitad de los muslos cremosos que se verían hermosos enredados en su cintura mientras…

— No puedo creerlo… amigo, hasta yo quiero salir contigo

— ¿Eso es un visto bueno? — Y por todos los dioses qué con esa sonrisa tan tímida, era como si el adolescente estuviera pidiendo que su lobo saliera y lo tomara justo delante de la manada para asegurar su lugar como compañero.

— Eso es un: hasta yo te compraría un trago, Stilinski — Jackson se recargó en el barandal de las escaleras con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, las cuales su novia beso, orgullosa consigo misma.

Stiles rodo los ojos y lo miro a él. A su alfa, batiendo las largas pestañas y guiñándole un ojo.

— Vámonos — fue todo lo que Derek pudo decir.

El chico bajo despacio las escaleras, sosteniéndose firmemente con temor a caer, no que Derek fuera a dejar que eso sucediera. Bastante malo era ya todo porque su novio tenía que coquetear con un vampiro para poder matarlo.

—Antes de que se me olvide — Scott se colocó a un lado de su mejor amigo y lo roció con un perfume cítrico — me lo dio Deaton, ha dicho que con esto ocultas el olor de cualquier criatura sobrenatural de la que hayas estado cerca.

— ¿Y si funciona? — preguntó Stiles, mirando a todos los hombres lobo que olieron el aire a su alrededor y asintieron — perfecto, ahora vámonos. Tengo hambre y espero que después de que todo esto acabe alguien me lleve a comprar pizza.

Derek no pudo evitar fijarse en el culo de Stiles, tan lindo y respingón, casi siendo descubierto por el vestido.

[…]

Llegaron a las once de la noche al Jungle, todos se dispersaron dejando solo a Stiles y Danny en la barra. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que todo tipo de hombre se le acercara al chico de lunares con cualquier tipo de proposición extraña, algunos invitándolo al baño a hacer cosas nada castas; Stiles las declinaba cuando alguno de los lobos negaba con la cabeza, señal de que no era el vampiro con el que estaba hablando.

Danny se cansó de estar tanto tiempo sentado y decidió llevar a su “amiga” a bailar.

—Gran idea Danny — susurró Stiles, los tacones eran cómodos y como lo prometió Lydia fáciles de pisar, pero él aun sentía como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

Agradeció que en el momento de llegar a la pista de baile sonora una canción que conocía. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la suave música del piano meciera sus caderas.

**Look into this mirror tell me What do you see?**

**Beautiful can't begin to describe you**

Al abrir los ojos se topó con la mirada de su alfa, tan pesada y llena de promesas que le fue difícil respirar durante un momento. Ya no había nadie a su alrededor, solo aquel poderoso hombre y él.

Stiles fue consciente de que ya no bailaba para atraer al vampiro, sino para el hombre al que amaba.  

**Or what you mean to me**

**Come a little closer to me**

**Let me see you spin**

Habían comenzado a salir después de todo el caos con el Nogistsune.

Recuerda haberse despertado por la sensación de aquel ser ahorcándole, diciéndole cosas crueles e hiriendo sus sentimiento, pero cuando parpadeo por segunda vez, solo vio unos ojos verdes mirándolo con preocupación. Derek se había colado por su ventana, alertado por los gritos del menor no se había resistido a tocarlo.

**Want to get inside of your mind**

**I'll make you let me in**

Ambos pasaron más tiempo juntos a partir de esa noche, compartiendo pesadillas y susurros de consuelo.

**Open up your eyes**

**To the possibilities**

En algunas ocasiones Derek se olvidaba de todo, de que el chico en sus brazos era menor de edad y el hijo de un Sheriff, de que hace mucho tiempo no podía tener relaciones sexuales porque cada vez que alguien entraba en su corazón terminaba sin manada y de nuevo solo, sin nadie con el que pudiera juntar los pedazos y que lo usara como arma para echarle más culpa. Culpa que le pesaba en los hombre y aveces le hacía difícil respirar.

**Take it there love the fear**

**You'd be surprised**

**How good it feels**

**To just let go**

Stiles estaba tan asustado las primeras veces, nunca había tenido a alguien que en el cual apoyarse, que en algunas ocasiones era más fácil fingir una sonrisa y un está bien que para el hombre mayor solo le decía el momento correcto para abrazarlo. El demonio había explotado cada cosa que podía destruirlo, le había hecho revivir la enfermedad de su madre y sus gritos de rabia contra él, un niño de nueve años que había sido capaz de arrojarse de un árbol solo para salvar a su madre, para su padre y amigos solo era una llamada de atención, pero para Claudia había sido un intento fallido de curarse. Claro que eso Stiles nunca lo pensó, su madre lo amaba, así que no lo orillaría a matarse ¿No?

Demencia temporal era un infierno de enfermedad, haciendo que confundieras cosas.

**And breathe, breathe with me**

**Breathe, breathe with me**

Derek miraba con detenimiento cada curva del humano, deleitándose con el conocimiento de que esa hermosa creatura era solo para él. Stiles nunca lo habandoría ni pensaría menos de él aunque lo viera llorando ante el esqueleto quemado de su casa, Stiles lo abrazaría por la espalda y repartiría besos por sus mejillas, susurrándole cuanto lo amaba y lo fuerte que era por soportar a semejante grupo de adolescentes que lo único que sabía hacer era tirarse por cualquier lado del loft y exigir comida. Derek se reiría y le diría que su novio era el peor de todos, no dejando de hablar aun cuando en la película iban a decir el nombre del asesino.

El aire era menos pesado alrededor del menor, aun cuando él también se estuviera cayendo a pedazos.

**Shadows fall onto our bodies**

**From a winter sun**

**Lace on lace in strawberry shades**

**As we both come undone**

Un pequeño círculo se había formado al redor del chico trasvestido atrayendo la atención de un hombre con rasgos fuertes, ojos azules y cabello rizado. El joven era pequeño y enloquecedor con un aire de inocencia que se podía hasta tocar. Su sangre bombeaba por las delgadas venas de sus manos, que aunque toscas, cuando observabas todo el cuadro se veían bonitas.

El hombre sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

**Open up your world**

**Show me the deepest secrets**

**I would I'd understand**

Ambos se entendían, eran capaces de hablar con miradas, con besos y con abrazos, según el lugar y la fuerza algunos podían significar te amo, otros estoy contigo pero lo que más utilizaban y eran por lo que Derek se despertaba cada mañana, era un brazo cruzando todo su pecho y una pierna alrededor de su cintura, cuando intentaba moverse descubría a sus propios miembros entumecidos por haber tenido a Stiles fuertemente presionado a su pecho, de tal forma que todo el cuerpo de Derek estaba en contacto con todo el cuerpo de Stiles.

Un _quédate siempre_ y un _jamás me iré._

**Watching us burn Into a million pieces**

**One touch of your hand**

Aunque había otras formas, por supuesto, las menos castas.

Las que comenzaron con Stiles besándole el cuello y Derek perdiendo sus manos debajo de la playera de Batman.

Había sido rápido, vergonzosamente rápido y un poco torpe, combinando la inexperiencia de Stiles y el miedo de Derek, pero ambos recuerdan esa tarde como si el cielo se hubiera abierto y las estrellas cayeran alrededor de ellos.

**Breathe, breathe with me**

**Breathe, breathe with me**

El vampiro se acercaba con pasos firmes y ahuyentando a medio mundo con solo una mirada, algunos lobos se estaban moviendo alrededor de él.

Su suculenta presa seguía inocentemente en el mismo lugar, moviendo el culo de lado a lado como si quisiera ser mordido en esos deliciosos montículos de carne.

**You can have me**

**Touch me slowly**

**Kiss me softly**

**Take me under**

**Whisper loudly**

Stiles seguía mirando a Derek, con los ojos entrecerrados y dejando que sus labios se abrieran un poco para respirar mejor, desde esa distancia podía percibir el deseo del lobo alfa. Lo sentía pos las pequeñas bragas, eran tan bonitas como para terminar como pedazos de tela en algún lugar de la habitación del alfa, sin embargo ese era su destino.

El castaño siguió bailando hasta que otro cuerpo se pegó a él por la espalda, una boca se pegó a su cuello y comenzó a succionarle. Stiles dirigió una mirada hacia su novio quien asintió con los músculos de la quijada tensa y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

**Push into me**

**Mark my body**

**Lose control now**

**Take me over**

—Pierde el control — su presa susurro.

—Eso es lo que planeo pequeño — dijo con voz ronca y cargada de deseo —A ti no te matare tan rápido.

Una de sus manos se deslizo por un cremoso muslo y comenzó a subir el vestido, tocando ligeramente el encaje de unas bragas que le hicieron relamerse los labios y que su pene palpitara contra el culo del chico.

—No me refería a ti, nephilim.

El dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, la razón era una mano con garras que se colaron debajo de su saco y se enterraron en su costado, la mano alcanzo su corazón en pocos momentos y lo estrujo hasta que se disolvió.

[…]

La manada cargo con el cuerpo del vampiro por todo el local, parecía como si Derek tratara de sostener a su amigo que se pasó de copas y nadie les pregunto nada además del número telefónico para pasar un buen rato.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo :)  
> La canción es Breath by of Verona.  
> Siempre estoy abierta a las criticas, solamente respetando a las otras personas (obviamente). Hay gustos de todo tipo y hay que respetarlo ;)  
> También si alguien me podría decir como poner imágenes a los capítulos se los agradecería mucho XD
> 
> Siempre Suya. Kiryuu Liliath.


End file.
